


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Merman Jeonghan, One Shot, Pirate Dino shows up, Pirate Seungcheol, Slight mentions of DK, Slight mentions of Minghao, Slight mentions of Wonwoo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: Merman!Jeonghan + Pirate!Seungcheol~~~You’ve heard tale of beings with glowing green eyesOf witches and warlocks whom met their demiseOf pale slender men with long, pointy fangsAnd beasts who hold you captive if you don’t know their nameYou've heard tales of giants and fables galoreBut, I must warn you, there is much much more.Today we’ll explore the Seventeen SeasA fine group of pirates, any man can agree.Upon their adventure, will they live to tellOf whimsical creatures with tunes and fish tails?





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> AHOY MATEYS!!
> 
> Jeonghan is technically a siren, but I couldn't stop saying merman so I'm just going to stick with that. I'm so glad to finally put this up. It's been in a dormant state in my drafts since April and finally, I present to you, Jeonghan as a merman/siren something and Seungcheol as a pirate! Arggg!  
> It was supposed to be very lighthearted but poor old Eottoghe only knows how to write angst so....
> 
> I reference Siren's Lament in here because it's an amazing Webtoon and the backstory is kind of similar also that mixed with legend of the blue sea, Pirates of the Caribbean (My Jolly Sailor Bold) and my own ideas created this "world". 
> 
> ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT to Manabishi for reading over this and giving me the extra boost to get it out there, Eunkyebin and all my other internet friends that push me to write more. I love you all so much!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

**Year 1721**

 

The clear waters of the sea glimmered under the sun and when quiet night rolled around, it shimmered beneath the stars and the moon. The cycle would repeat itself as they set out on their journey a month prior. Their destination wouldn’t be too far off now. As long as they continued heading east of the North Star, they were on track to reach a land that their ancestors had failed to discover. Three moons away and they would set foot on unfamiliar territory, unexplored, uninhabited. It was thrilling to be a part of the crew that would make history. To be able to say _“I was here first.”_ That and the promise of being back on land was reward enough.

 

“Ready to trade in those sea legs, men?” Their captain shouted out to his crew of misfits.

“What? For ‘B’ legs?” Bean, a thin and brooding fellow chuckled under his breath. The ones close enough to hear let out small laughs to mirror his, others groaned at his juvenile joke. He was proud of his quick-witted humor though and every chance he got, he put his skills to the test.

 

“Bean!” The captain shouted all the way from the helm to the main deck. Bean thought, _there is no way he could have heard me... Right_? But the captain’s reply was enough to let him know that he had. “Isn’t that mouth of yours what got you landed here in the first place, lad?” Bean squared his shoulders up, puffing his chest and lifted his head toward the captain. He was ready for another quip, but as soon as he saw the no nonsense look on his captain’s face, he looked away, hunching his shoulders. He continued to swab the deck, this time being sure to keep his mouth closed, but not before mumbling a quick apology to the captain.

“Aye, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Yes, they’re a crew of bandits and misfits. A crew of brawls in bars and drunken rampages. A crew of wrong places and wrong times. Each member had been boarded and sent out to redeem their wrongdoings and Bean was no exception. They were all a bit scruffy looking and their scruffier backgrounds didn’t help. However scrawny or burly, they may be, they’d all been sent to the seas.

Coups, in particular, had found himself in a sticky situation a few months prior. He’d been caught stealing fruit for his siblings and ill mother and before he could bring back his findings, he’d been sentenced to rot in jail for his sins.

That is unless he was daring enough to join the Seventeen Seas crew on a dangerous voyage like no other. Being so young, he was given a second chance he thought. So he took it. If they could find loot and goods to bring back to their families, he promised to bring them all from rags to riches. Aboard the ship, he kept mostly to himself yet looked out for the younger members in the crew as well. It was in his blood he guessed.

All was smooth sailing. But then…

“Captain! It looks like a storm is approaching straight ahead!” DK, a jolly pirate, for the first time since boarding the ship looked frightened. It was an odd expression coming from the usually cheerful kid. And after looking to the skies, Coups could see why. Storm clouds approached and toppled over each other, reaching and grasping toward the ship from the horizon. The deck began to explode with shouts as the captain gave his speedy orders.

“Batten down the hatches men!” The captain shouted over the noise. A hearty “Aye!” resounded throughout the ship. They began rushing around the main deck, tying down all loose objects. Fumbling hands with sweaty palms, these lads were not quite prepared for a storm. Especially not one that looked as hungry as that. Nervous energy settled in their empty bellies, making it harder to work.

 

"Hoist the colors!" The captain shouted.

The steadily crawling tendrils of clouds grew closer and the cracks of lightning could be heard with the grumbling thunder. Coups was mesmerized by the pattern. The clouds mimicked the ocean. Like how its waves would curl over each other, one higher than the next.

“I said hoist the colors!” The captain shouted again as the wind began to pick up noticeably. _Hoist the colors._ Coups looked left then right. His eyes were unfocused, but he saw the other kids, one of the scrawniest, The8 look over with pleading eyes as he fruitlessly attempted to raise their flags. _Raise the flags. That’s my job._ It took him a moment, but Coups finally came to and realized they were struggling with a job that wasn’t meant for them. He was so distracted by the approaching storm, he was failing his duties (what little he had). He ran to the other, gripping the rope and pulling with his full weight. The8 was much relieved and in no time, the red and white blocked flag was whipping around in the wind. It stood as a warning to any pirates in the distance. Danger was headed their way.

 

After securing their goods, they secured themselves. They held fast to the columns, held fast to each other, tied ropes around their waists and did their best to keep their footing. The waves grew and grew, getting taller, stretching longer. Most of these boys had never seen a storm at sea. But oh did they hear tales. Lost voyages had sailed and never returned due to the massive sea storms. Now they feared they’d go down in history like the rest of them.

  
It only took some minutes for the clouds to fully consume them. A crack of lightning by their ship sounded and a downpour began. It was hard for Coups to keep his footing under the weeping skies. Even harder to look after the others when he could barely protect himself. He had to reach out to grab one of the tiny cabin boys from going overboard as he slipped on the slippery deck. As if the thunderous clouds above pitied the ship and its sailors, it continued to cry long and hard, splashing its salty waters into the faces of each pirate.

The hull rumbled and groaned as the ship was slung around like a rag doll. The ocean had it within her mighty grip. She swayed it back and forth, back and forth. The ship seemed to raise higher and higher with each wave carrying them forward. Coups was glad he didn’t get nauseous. He couldn’t speak on behalf of the others though.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” DK shouted while clinging on to his older crew members. Half of the time Coups didn’t know if the chunks hitting his face were random bouts of debris, thick rain drops, or what DK had for dinner last night. But what he did know was that holding on was exhausting.

The captain shouted instructions to the sailing master, “Against the wave!” He shouted instructions to his crew, “Hunker down men!” With all the commotion—the wailing of the skies, the pounding of the sea, the shouting of the captain, it was so loud.

 

But then it stopped.

 

Well… partly. The rain’s onslaught ceased but only directly above the ship. If one were to reach their hand out far enough past the side, it would be drenched again in the water. It was like an invisible blanket hovered over them. It shielded them from the rain.

And it was very peculiar.

The ship had settled into a soft bobbing motion. The waves no longer tousled them. It was quite calm. A hush surrounded the ship as its crew went silent.

The pirates all shared questioning looks, not fully sure of what was to happen. A phenomenon unheard of. The only sound that remained was the light pitter patter of the rain in the distance. After what seemed to be ages in silence, it was finally broken by an inquiring young lad. He didn’t want to admit he was scared, but the waver in his voice gave him away.

 

“C-C-Captain..?” The youngest member of their crew, Dino, a wee swabbie stuttered out.

“Shhh!” The captain looked alert. He scanned the perimeter of the ship with his eyes. They followed an invisible being, something that wasn’t there. What was he searching for? Or maybe… who?

It grew cold. Cold enough to pierce their bones with a chilling sedative, freezing them in their tracks. It was dark. The clouds hid the sun until it was set low behind the horizon. The only thing that lit the ship now were the sparse lanterns set out aboard the wooden pillars. The flames flickering made the shadows dance across the deck.

 

Then they heard a voice.

 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

It was the most heavenly song to grace their ears.

_I disdain all glittering gold_

 

It lured them in and seized their hearts.

 

_There is nothing can console me_

And entranced them like no other could.

_But my jolly sailor bold_

 

Seungcheol could feel this incessant pull tugging him forward by his chest. An unseen force drew him closer to the edge, closer to the sound of that angelic voice. It was like the melody called out to him and only him. Like whoever it was wanted him, _needed_ him.

And then he saw it, close to the edge, he saw the source. And if the creature’s voice was beauty, his face was even more so. Sunflower blond hair that shined in the candle lit flames. Jet black eyes that captivated his soul. Unblemished skin that looked smoother than the weathered stones at the bottom of the ocean.

And the flick of a shimmery golden tail.

A merman.

 

The mysterious creature sang his song like a lullaby to soothe the rough seas. His voice was the purest thing he’d ever heard. Seungcheol’s vision was tunneled, zeroing in on the only thing that mattered. There was no one else in the world but them. Even if he’d reached the edge of the ship. Even if he was leaning halfway off the side. Even if the crew were shouting behind him to look away as the creature was expertly trapping him, he saw nothing but him. He heard nothing but his voice. He felt nothing but his presence as his arm reached out of the water, beckoning him closer. The drops of water made him shine. He was radiant, beaming, perfect.

 

And then he was gone. The dream was over. Dino had dragged him back to reality. With his heart thrumming against his chest, Coups looked around frantically, barely able to register what took place. Dino hugged him tightly, muttering, “I was afraid we almost lost you too.” _Too?_ He didn’t know what the kid was going on about, but he wanted to find that creature again. He heard splashing in the water. “Some men fell overboard.” The one wrapped around him still shook, but Coups couldn’t pay him much attention as his head spun back to the direction the creature once was. There was shouting and another flash of lightning. The rain had resumed, but when? Where was the creature?

“What—what happened?” He croaked out, eyes still scanning the water. Dino barely heard him over the slapping of the waves and rain. The captain shouting, the crew crying. So much commotion. But, Coups still heard his song in the back of his mind.

“They’re merfolk! Y-you almost jumped! I thought I’d lost you,” He felt the boy tremble in his arms as the very idea shook him to the core. Shirt already soaked with the seawater, it was difficult to determine if it was also a combination of the young one’s tears. Dino had lived a rough life thus far. He was on the streets alone with no parents, no family, only a stray dog to keep him company. Which is why when he’d met the older as he was castaway, he clung on like he was the parent figure he never had.

“I’m okay.” Coups grumbled, but he was not. The haze was not lifted, the spell not fully broken.

 

Harpoons shot out into the water. Nets were tossed overboard, seeking its prey. A shrill cry rang throughout the masses. It was inhumane and deadly, like a plea to the heavens.

They'd caught one.

Crew members blocked their ears as the piercing sound erupted from the creature. As one of their own was captured, the rest of the merfolk scattered, taking along with them the storm that once appeared. The onslaught began to die down all before the clouds dissipated like the storm never happened. By the time it all cleared, the sun was set, and the stars hidden began to flicker in the dusk.

Out of the water, being hauled up the side, the creature struggled in the netting. It clawed at the ropes as it was hoisted up up up until it was hovering above the deck. The crew stood in awe, not only by seeing a merman in person, but being bold enough to capture one as well.

Coups couldn't do much but stare in horror as they poked and prodded the creature with spears and the likes. It was him. The one who’d stolen his heart. He felt guilty. Then again, if what Dino was saying was true, the creature did try to summon him to a watery grave. Even so, the cruel image made his skin tingle. There was blood. It was hurt.

His head still swam with questions and his thoughts all mushed together. When a crew member noticed, he advised him to go rest up for he still had watch duties that night. The last thing he remembered as he clambered down to the sleeping quarters was a harsh thud on the wet planks of wood as the creature was dropped down, entangled in the net. He caught a glimmer of desperate golden flaked eyes then disappeared into the confines of his boarding room.

 

It felt like he’d only slept five minutes when he was jostled awake by The8. The soft-spoken boy smiled shyly at him, not really wanting to wake him. But he himself was dead tired.

“It’s your turn.” He simply said before turning to his own cot. His eyes were closed before his head even hit the pillow. Coups rushed up and out quickly. Grabbing his coat, he wrapped it tightly around himself. The night air was chilling but even more so at sea.

He made his way to the main deck, the pillars holding the flags raised high above his head. And there, with his back to one of the wooden pillars and his hands tied behind it, the creature from earlier sat still—watching. He’d had to do a double take because this creature didn’t seem much like a creature anymore. The golden tail of his was now gone and he was left with pale, slender legs that he had drawn up to his chest. He looked… human.

And absolutely stunning.

The moon cast its glowing beams down, creating an incandescent halo around the man. He looked majestic. He seemed to radiate light like he was the source himself, a bright orb emanating somewhere from deep within. The droplets of water clinging to his skin shimmered as they slowly rolled down his neck and chest. Coups thought he probably felt exposed enough with his hands bound behind his back and his ankles tied together as well. But, being out of water was probably worse. Without his tail, it became startlingly clear that he was bare. The nude image of the man was something that brought a blush to Coups’s cheeks.

He couldn’t have been comfortable. The restraints they used were thick roped knots that would easily burn with little movement. He’d had to practice tying and getting tied before so he knew it was a restrictive feeling. And parts of his skin looked stained with blood, but after examining further, it seemed all wounds had healed. It was truly extraordinary, like the man was immortal despite Coups knowing there were open wounds just hours before.

The man's eyes had once looked black, but now up close seemed brighter as golden irises stared back at him. They stared into his soul with something curious. It was unnerving yet vitalizing all at once. He wanted to know more from the creature. Who he was, where he came from.

The merman himself was quite intrigued as well. The man who he’d lured in had fallen prey to his song. He was sure that by now, he knew that his intentions weren’t… innocent so to speak. Yet, he didn't treat him like a specimen, like he was an experiment. He didn't look on with terror as if the merman would doom him with eternal bad luck. He wasn’t poking him with sharp objects and speaking so harshly of his kind like the man’s human friends had done. He just simply stared at him with his wide, inquisitive eyes. This one was different, that much he knew.

After a long moment of silence, Coups noticed how the man’s lips were turning blue and how his body seemed to shiver with the frigid breeze. _Do merman get cold?_ he thought to himself. What he didn’t expect was a reply.

 

_Yes._

 

Not a second later, an unfamiliar voice rung out with its mellow response. Coups whipped his head back and forth. There was no one else on the deck. The creature before him had not moved nor said a word. That was strange… He must have been hearing things, right? He figured he’d ask another question just to see if the noise he heard was just a whisper of the wind. He tested the words in his mind, a feeble, _Can you hear me_? playing behind his lips.

 

_Yes. I can hear you._

 

To say he was spooked was an understatement. Coups knew he shouldn’t have snuck the captain’s rum past his bedtime some nights ago. It had to have been laced with something, he was sure. He looked around once more, making sure no one was playing a prank on him. Then his eyes settled back on the man curled in on himself. He hadn’t moved, maybe hadn’t even blinked. That same blank face looked at him, but his eyes still held curiosity. It seemed he was just as interested in the other as he was.

A heavy breeze swept by bringing cool wind to blow through his damp hair. Coups saw him shudder heavily. The bound man adverted his eyes as he tried to bury his face in his knees to deflect the frigid air from consuming him. Coups himself wrapped his arms around his stomach to keep some of the heat from escaping his jacket. If he was cold, he knew the other must be freezing. Looking around, he sought out something to help keep the man warm. He was technically a prisoner, but morally, he couldn’t leave him so exposed to the elements. He set his eyes on an emptied burlap sack. Keeping the other in his line of vision, he cautiously walked over to it before hoisting it up. Gladly, it had survived the storm. Before approaching, he asked permission. _Is it okay if I come closer? This will keep you warm._

The creature looked on with an alert glare. One that warned Coups to beware not to take advantage else he’ll have reparations to pay. After deciding he was no threat, he answered.

 

_Yes._

Coups was careful in advancing toward him. He didn’t make sudden movements so as not to startle him. When he knelt, he held his hands out first to show that nothing was hidden up his sleeve. Then, he proceeded to place the sack over his shoulders and gently—almost unnoticeably so, tucked in the corners beneath him to try and maximize the heat. It wasn’t much, but the wind wouldn’t feel as harsh on his paled skin. He retreated a couple of feet away and plopped himself on the deck facing him. He had to watch him, might as well get comfortable.

For an agonizing minute, neither moved or said anything. They looked at each other, theories rattling in their heads. Coups didn’t know how he could hear him before but assumed he’d still be able to. He directed his next thought as a question to the other. Curiosity got the better of him. _How are you able to hear me?_ he asked.

 

_You heard my song and followed my voice. Now we are bonded until the bond is broken._

 

Coups didn’t understand and wondered if the man could tell his trepidation. _Bond? What bond and what will break it?_ The man stared back at him. Whether he didn’t hear the questions or just chose not to answer, he didn’t know. The thoughts kept coming though and he wondered if he could hear all of those too. _Do you hear all of my thoughts? And can I hear yours?_

 

_Only when I want you to._

This was absolutely bizarre. Having a full conversation in his head made even the madman seem like a saint. Suddenly Coups felt very silly. He tried to hide the laugh bubbling up in his chest. He might have been hallucinating for all he knew. Maybe this was just a very long dream.

 

_I assure you, this is no dream._

“Well can you speak?” Coups asked aloud. He thought maybe it would be less weird if he heard his voice from anywhere besides his own head.

 

_No. Not in a language you would comprehend._

“So you can listen and respond in your mind, but cannot voice the same thing aloud?”

 

_Yes._

 

“But the song… You were able to sing to me?”

 

_Even to me, it remains a mystery as to why._

 

“Can I at least have your name?” Coups felt like he was getting nowhere with every cryptic message sending him in a spiral even deeper into the hole of confusion he was in.

 

_I have no name._

“Then what should I call you?”

 

_You should not for it will only lead to your ultimate demise._

“Do you always speak in riddles?”

 

_I have never spoken to a human before. You are my first one._

“N-never? Then how do you communicate so well?” Coups didn’t understand. Someone who had never spoken to another person but was apparently fluent and could understand and respond to him. It just didn’t make sense.

 

_I, myself am not sure. This is new for me as well._

The merman knew a little more than he let on but didn’t necessarily lie. He wasn’t sure how he could communicate in a language he was not familiar with, nor did he know why he couldn’t speak aloud. But, what he did know was that the human’s mind was vulnerable. It was already on the precipice of breaking which is why it was so easy to lure him in. Because he was able penetrate and encapsulate his mind, he would then be bonded to his own until he’d successfully captured his soul or until the effects wore off from his attempt. A sort of haze was put over the unsuspecting man. He was supposed to succumb and allow himself to be taken by the merman. He was supposed to be his prey. He was supposed to be the merman’s one chance at another shot in life. And he’d failed. The curse he was put under was not lifted. But, seeing the man now, how naïve and pure he was, he was almost grateful he hadn’t stolen his soul. He deserved a chance at life as much as the merman craved one. That realization hurt the most.

 

“Can I hear it?” Coups was hesitant on asking. “Can you sing for me?” He recalled the blurry fog his head was cast in because of it, but still longed for the sound. His voice was so serene that even if the song was the only way to hear it, he’d willingly surrender. He didn’t fully understand that meant surrendering his life.

 

_And what if I did? What if I sang for you? What would I get in return?_

 

He decided to humor the man for a bit. The merman knew he could make him bend to his will, but suddenly didn’t want that power. He wanted to be free, but not at the cost of damning this man to his own fate. A lonely, desolate place with other lost souls wandering the depths of the ocean. He saw his promise, his potential. If he took his life in exchange for his own, what kind of life would the man be leaving behind? It wouldn’t be fair.

 

“I—I don’t have much, but…” More like he had nothing. Coups only boarded with what he could carry on his back. He’d never had luxury items if that’s what he was looking for. Even back home, his belongings were kept to a minimum. He didn’t know what he could offer, but before he could ponder any longer, the merman cracked a glowing smile. He must have heard his thoughts. How embarrassing.

 

_It was not a serious request. I cannot sing for you as it will only lead to trouble._

 

Suddenly, the merman became rather conscious of his decision. He was told since he could remember to find a human. Find a human and you can exchange your fins for a life above sea. You could be… normal. The curse can be lifted, and you will be free. It now all seemed so distant now. If he’d had any moral standing before, it was being put to the test.

 

“Why not? If I could find something to exchange, could I hear you sing it just one last time?”

 

_The only thing you could exchange would be your life._

The merman was sure he would give up. No one would be stupid enough to volunteer their life to hear the snippet of a song. This man proved him wrong.

 

“Okay… I’ll do it.”

 

The merman knew the spell must still be in effect. As long as the song remains in his head and the memory doesn’t fade, he still somewhat has his mind within his grasp. It would be so easy to take advantage. To demand he untie him, press his lips to the other’s, and complete the spell, passing on the curse to the next person. He would then become human able to live out a life with a new start. But, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

 _I really cannot. I am sorry_.

 

He was more regretful to himself than he was of the predicament he was in with the other. His whole purpose was to find a human—secure his life, but now he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to just escape and go back to the yearning life he’d become used to. His wrists and shoulder blades began to ache, and his morphed legs pricked with a numbing tingle. Even if he tried to stand on them, he knew they'd cave immediately and the rope digging into his flesh wouldn't allow him to swim off to safety. It was quite the dilemma.

 

Coups looked away and inhaled sharply. His heart for some reason felt heavy. It felt like a cement block was cast over it, weighing it down. He knew deep down that whatever the merman had done to him was messing with his brain, but then again…. was it his own thoughts too? Would disappearing be that bad? He’d already felt like a failure to his family. They were the only thing that mattered, yet he’d let them down time and time again. If he removed himself from the equation, would they be better off?

 

_You have family?_

“You heard that?” Coups was startled from his own thoughts. He forgot his mind was no longer his own.

 

_Can you tell me about them?_

“You’re not going to… find them and hurt them are you?”

 

The merman let off that easy smile again. _I won’t harm them. I am just curious. I only hear of family, but do not recall experiencing it._

“Oh… Umm… Okay. I have a mother. She’s sick and can’t look after the rest of our family well. I’m the oldest of her kids so I am in charge of protecting the others. I have three younger siblings. A thirteen-year-old boy and two girls. One eight and one ten. They’re—” He began choking up after filing through his memories. God, he missed them so much. “I love them all very much and regret not being there for them more.” The merman watched him ramble on. These emotions were new to him. Once being isolated from people and other merfolk of his kind, it was odd to have different feelings wash over him. He couldn’t even put a name to them.

 

_They sound lovely. I could only imagine._

 

“Do you not have a family?” Coups wanted to shift the attention from himself. He rarely cried, but the more he conjured up images of his siblings and mother, the harder their separation became. Plus, he was curious to know more about this creature. This was probably the closest anyone in his village had come to merfolk and it was nothing like the fables had said. A bit anti-climactic if you asked Coups, but luckily no one ever will.

 

_We have no family. We drift until we find a human to help break the curse._

“That sounds lonely.”

_Indeed, it is._

They lulled into a stagnant silence. Far off to the East, a sliver of orange shown at the horizon. The sun would rise soon, and the night would be forgotten. The crew would slowly wake from their slumber. The captain would shout new orders. The day would begin again. But for this creature, what would become of him?

Coups was sure it had to be the spell he’d cast. In no way would he willingly help their captive escape. Not when knowing he’d face consequences of his own for his actions. So he clung to that idea, that it wasn’t his heart that was moving of its own volition, but his mind that was being controlled. When he reached behind the creature, face inches apart, and undid the knots bounding his wrists it was the song in the back of his head compelling him to do so. When he’d yanked at the ropes bounding his ankles until they fell loose, it was his words coercing him to do so. He didn’t want to believe it was his heart, even when the merman remained silent the entire time.

 

 _Why are you doing this?_ The merman, now free, mapped his escape route in his head. His legs were still numb but if he could just reach the edge…

 

“I want you to be able to find what you’re looking for.” Coups said sincerely. He understood a little better now. The merman spared his life. He would be able to return to his family. He valued his life that much more. And for that realization, he decided to let him go.

 

The merman went to stand on shaky legs and almost immediately fell over. Coups was quick to help, grabbing him beneath his arms and letting him find familiarity on his legs. He could feel the merman’s breath fan over his face and oddly enough, it didn’t smell like fish. There was still so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to ask, but as the sun grew brighter and the voices below deck grew louder, he knew there was no time left. With all his energy from his stiff limbs, he helped the merman stumble toward the side of the ship and once they’d reached it, they stood still.

 

_Thank you._

And over the side he went. Coups saw him plummet down and extreme worry flooded his conscious. He’d moved so fast, it was almost as if he vanished once he’d blinked. After a few seconds of searching for him, a blond head of hair breached the water. The merman smiled up at him with the same pearly smile and waved a ginger hand in his direction.

 

“Will I see you again?” Coups asked quietly, almost as a whisper.

 

_Maybe in another lifetime._

 

Then he was gone. The flick of a golden tail, the swoosh of the rippling water, he disappeared into the sunrise leaving nothing behind but a memory of his tune.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Year 2018**

 

“Did you have that dream again?” Chan, Seungcheol’s younger brother asked after seeing the state he was in. Seungcheol joined him in the corner of the library at a table surrounded by study materials. The bags under his eyes were prevalent and Chan could tell he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

“Yeah… It’s so weird it always feels like I’m drowning. Like water is filling my lungs. Then I wake up gasping for air.”

“Do you think it represents something?”

“I mean… maybe? Probably a metaphor for drowning in this thesis.” Seungcheol laughed but it held no humor. He really thought his final year in college would be the death of him if he couldn’t get it ready in time.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to go through that yet.”

“Better start early.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s relaxed demeanor. The college freshman didn’t even know what real work was. He’d learn eventually.

“I don’t even know why you’re complaining. It would be a dream to base a thesis off of mythical creatures. You’ve got it easy.” Chan sat back in his chair, crossing his arms with a smug grin.

“Give it three years.” Seungcheol grabbed his things to leave. He wasn’t planning on staying long anyway, but Chan’s bratty behavior gave him all the more reason to go. He backed out his chair but instantly recoiled when he felt it knock into something… or someone. He whipped his head around to see books scattered around a frazzled looking boy with short, chestnut hair. He immediately went to go help him clean up the mess he helped create as well as to see if the other was alright.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you!” Seungcheol reached out to grab the closest book to him, _Siren’s Lament_ , when his hand landed directly over the other’s. He began to apologize when they’d both looked up and into each other’s eyes. It was like he could finally breathe; he found the surface. He took in a much needed breath of air and a gentle lullaby played from somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind. Although he’d never seen this face before, he felt nostalgia trickle down his spine. The boy’s eyes seemed almost golden and very much familiar, yet nowhere in his memories could he recall where he’d seen them.

 

“Have we…met before?” The boy with the cropped brown hair and gold-like eyes asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Seungcheol breathed. “I’m Seungcheol.” He’d introduced himself.

 

“Jeonghan.”

 

It felt like he was waking up from a very long dream.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, questions, comments, and concerns are greatly appreciated. I read them all and appreciate every single one. Don't be a stranger, stranger ;) I missed you guys T.T
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr! @eottoghe  
> XOXO


End file.
